gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nutty Nuts
Synopsis The Wattersons meet their newest neighbors, the Nuttels! Transcript (Scene changes to the Wattersons' house, where Gumball and Darwin are peeking outside the window) Anais: Err, guys? What are you two looking at? Gumball: (to Darwin) Darwin, do you think they are monster hunters?? Darwin: Maybe. Look, look, look! They're coming out of the car! And... Gumball: Huh, they don't seem to look like monster hunters. Darwin: Meh, just dogs. Nicole: Gumball, sweetie! Why are you peeking outside the window? Darwin: (faces to Nicole) Our new neighbors are here. They're dogs, no biggie. Gumball: Hey! Don't insult neighbors like that! Especially if they're dogs! 'Cause a dog is a man's best friend. Rayona: (chuckles) Wow, Gumball. You sure are a dog lover, aren't you? Gumball: (blows a raspberry) Whatever. I'm gonna meet them now- Nicole: (stops him) Hold on a minute, young man! You can't meet them yet! Gumball: Awww, why? Nicole: Because all of you still have school. Gumball: (grumpy) Aww, dang it... (Scene changes to the school bus, where the Watterson kids are talking) Gumball: Dudes, I believe those are gonna be our newst friends. (points to the new kids in front) Fireball: I know, but I'm not so familiar with that Albino over there. (points to the Albino dog) Mabel: I think the two boys and the girl are triplets, just like us! Rayona: Yeah. It'll be so cool if we'll have new friends! I'm kinda bored with the others. Mabel: Same. I think Tobias is starting to creep me out. (Gumball looks at his left and sees Tobias) Gumball: Dude, she is not gonna date you! (Tobias sadly moves to another seat) Mabel: That happened. (Later, in Miss Simian's classroom) Miss Simian: Class, we have a-(clears throat) I mean, have new students today. Please come in now! (The new students come in, which are both Cocker Spaniels/Saint Bernards) Darwin: (to Gumball) Woah, aren't those the dudes from the bus? Gumball: Yeah. But, there's just two. Where are the others? Mabel: Maybe the others are in different sections, I don't know. Girl: Hi everyone (waves) I'm Caroline Nuttels. Mabel: (in thoughts) Nuttels? Wait, that sounds familiar... Boy: I'm Andy Nuttels, by the way. Miss Simian: Now, you two pick seats. Andy: (thinks) Next to the fish! (walks to his seat) Caroline: (shrugs) Next to my brother. (follows him) Darwin: (to Gumball) What? Did he say fish? Gumball: Yeah. It's you. Andy: (to Gumball and Darwin) Hi. Gumball: Hey, dude. I'm Gumball. Darwin: Yeah, hi. I'm Darwin. Gumball: So, uhm, you two really look identical. You twins? Caroline: (chuckles) Yeah. Actually, we're triplets. Gumball: Triplets? But, where's the other one? Andy: We don't know. Maybe he advanced. He's a genius. Caroline: Yeah. Or maybe he's in another section. We don't know. Mr. Small showed us our sections then we went into separate ways. Rayona: Uh, not meaning to interrupt, but we heard that you're triplets. Andy: (to Rayona) Hey, you look like Gumball! You twins? Gumball: Yup! And also, we're triplets. Andy: Woah. (to Caroline) Carly, they're also triplets! Carly? Carol- (sees her talking to Mabel) Ohhh, hi. You must be Gumball's triplet sister. Mabel: (chuckles) Yup. Caroline: (shocked) Triplets? Wow. That's cool! Darwin: Ooookay, question. Who's the oldest? (Caroline and Andy look at each other) Caroline: Dunno. Mom never told us. (shrugs) Who cares? Darwin: Ohhh... Gumball: Hey, wanna join us at lunch? Andy: Cool, but I'm gonna go to tryouts for the football team. Caroline: Ugh! Again? Andy: What's wrong with that?? Caroline: Nothing. But don't come crying if you didn't join! Andy: Psh. (rolls eyes) Caroline: Oh, uhm yeah. I'll join you at lunch. Gumball: Cool! Mabel: (in thoughts) Caroline? Andy?? Geez. I'm quite familiar with those... Hmm... (Later, at lunchtime) Darwin: Those kids were awesome! Mabel: I know! Fireball: New kids eh? Rayona: Yeah. New kid in your room? Fireball: Nope. Nothing, just heard the new students. Gumball: Oh. Okay. (spots Caroline) Hey, it's Caroline! Mabel: Where? Gumball: (points to her) Over there. Talking to Andy and that other boy over there. Huh, must be the triplet they're talking about. Mabel: (in thoughts) Huh, that's strange... That boy looked familiar... I can't seem to put my finger on it though... Gumball: (shouts) Hey, Caroline! Caroline! (Caroline noticed him) Caroline: (to the boys) I gotta go. (walks to their table) Hey guys! Fireball: Ohh, is this Caroline? (to Caroline) Hey, I'm Fireball. Caroline: (giggles) Nice to meet you, Fireball. (sits down) Darwin: So, about the boy you are talking to earlier, is that your other triplet?? Caroline: Yeah... Turns out, he's from another section. Gumball: Hmm... Interesting. Tell us, why did you move to Elmore in the first place? Caroline: Well, my mom got a new job, and by the fact that my brother was beaten up by every girl in our school, so we decided to move here. Eh, Elmore's way more cooler than San Diego. Mabel: (in thoughts) San Diego. Huh, we're both from San Diego. That's odd... Darwin: (to Mabel) Hey, you wanna trade my fish sticks? Mabel: Yeah. You can have my chicken nuggets. (gives him a plate) (At the end of the day...) (School bell rings) Caroline: So, Andy? How's tryouts? Did you cry again? Andy: (sarcastic tone) Haha. Very funny. Caroline: Anyways, have you seen Cobbs? I barely see him lately, it's weird though. Andy: I dunno, maybe he went home already. Caroline: I guess so. Let's go home. (They walked away) (Scene changes to Mabel, walking alone) Mabel: Hmm... Something feels odd. I'm sorta feeling butterflies though... (bumps to someone) Oof! Voice: Oh! I'm so sorry! Lemme help you. (helps her pick up her books) Mabel: (to him) It's okay, it was an accident... (She looks up and sees a Cocker Spaniel/Saint Bernard dog standing in front of her, and they both fall into a trance) Mabel: (breaks the trance) Oh, uhm, thanks though. (walks away) Boy: Huh... I feel something weird though. Something with that girl... (Later, at the Wattersons' house) Nicole: Alright, kids! It's time to meet our new neighbors!